Justifying for You, I Just Can't Take it Anymore
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Inspired by "Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)" a song that keeps on playing with my heart strings. Hopefully this short fic of Kuroko dealing with Aomine's sudden lost of interest will pull at yours. More of an anti-AoKuro, but please read anyway. Rated T for minor swearing. Slight KiyoKuro.


**Title: Justifying for You, I Just Can't Take it Anymore**

**Pairing: (Anti) Aomine x Kuroko/Kiyohi**

**A/N: Inspiration- "Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)" by A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera. This song makes me cry so be aware of that. I'm sorry that it's been a while since I typed anything, but it's been hard to find motivation these days and it can only get worse from here. I sort of take the lyrics literally.**

**-x-x-**

"_Heavy hearts, _

_Like heavy clouds in the sky, _

_Are best relieved by the letting of a little water."_

_Christopher Morley_

**-x-x-**

"_Say something." _Kuroko fidgeted in his seat, waiting for the person across from him to bring up a conversation. The two had only been eating together for five minutes, though he had been waiting for half an hour. The cereal was already soggy. "Hey Ao-,"

"Oh, shit," the alarm on Aomine's phone started to ring. "Sorry, I'm late for work, Tetsu." He pressed his lips against Kuroko's forehead. "I'll text ya later during my lunch break. See ya," he grinned before walking out the door.

Kuroko exhaled a shaky breath, disappointed once again. He stood up, walked over to the window and moved the drapes to the side. He watched quietly as his boyfriend of two years got into his car and placed a siren on the roof of his car. It was a usual routine whenever he was late to work and wanted to beat traffic. For some reason he never got caught, but it was probably just luck. Kuroko couldn't place the amount of times he got a call asking to confirm if Aomine left their flat early. Each time, Kuroko lied for him. Each lie tasted worse than the one before. He wanted it to stop, but every morning ended up being a repeat of the last. Aomine would just tell him he'll get up, but doesn't leave the bed for another thirty minutes.

Just another lie he had to add to the list.

The day passed by quickly and Kuroko found himself sighing a lot. "Why don't the two of you sleep together?" His best friend Himuro asked as they ate lunch in the library's lounge. The two had the small room to themselves since the doors were closed. The two of them were librarians for the city's main library. There were others, but they were the only ones currently on shift. The other staff workers were just assistants and internships.

"We used to…" Kuroko sighed. "Since he works all day, he ends up coming home exhausted. Sometimes I would wake up on the edge."

"That's a sign of a bad relationship." Himuro stated, remembering from a magazine a visitor left on a table.

"I know that, Himuro-kun." Kuroko continued to eat his sandwich. If even he noticed, then he really needed to fix things between the two of them. He glanced at his phone, remembering Aomine's promise to text him. Their lunches were at different times, but Aomine should have been done with his by now.

**-x-x-**

It was already eight in the evening and he didn't receive any messages or missed calls from the tanned idiot. He was starting to worried that he got into an accident or something. _"Please don't go to voicemail…please,"_ Kuroko pleaded in his head as he waited for the stoplight to tell him to cross the street.

His call went straight to voicemail, his boyfriend's message repeating after five calls, "This is Aomine Daiki, don't leave a message after the beep."

Kuroko waited for the beep to leave a message anyway, "Aomine-kun…Call me." He didn't leave a message the first couple of times since he figured it wouldn't be listened to it anyway. The signal finally turned on, giving him the okay to cross. He decided to call another number, one he would always end up calling if the idiot didn't answer.

"Hello?" The familiar voice made him relieved. "Why are you calling this late, Kuroko?"

Kuroko tried to ignore the concern in his voice; it would only make him feel guiltier. "Have you seen Aomine-kun anywhere?"

"No, I heard he left the station an hour ago. Why, what's the matter?"

"I'm about to find out," Kuroko firmly nodded, trying to strengthen his resolve.

"Kuroko…"

The light blue haired man stopped in front of a bench, "Yes?"

"Please be careful," his worrying warmed his heart. When was the last time Aomine said something like that to him?

"Thank you, Ki-…Teppei-san."

Kiyoshi's laughter brought a small smile to Kuroko's face as the two hung up. He finally reached the popular pub that he found out was number one on Aomine's recent lists of places to visit without him knowing. He clutched his shoulder bag before taking a deep breath, stepping inside.

"Kuroko…What are you doing here?" Aomine stood up, avoiding eye contact with his friends. "I thought you said you had a thing tonight."

"No…I asked if _you_ wanted to do something tonight with just us. You said you were working the night shift at the police station,"

"I didn't lie…" Aomine knew that wasn't good enough of an excuse and heard his friends laugh at him, he chuckled.

"I swallow my pride for you, to show up like a naggy boyfriend just to see if you're alright…and yet you think it's a joke?" The seriousness in his tone finally made Aomine stop laughing, making him realize just how far off the deep end he was.

"Don't be mad, Tetsu."

"No, Aomine-kun. I'd have to care enough to be mad." He turned around and then shot him a look. "Expect to sleep over one of your friends houses tonight. Next time remember to check your phone."

Aomine scoffed, earning a pat on the back from his friends.

**-x-x-**

"Why do you even put up with him?" Kiyoshi sat on the bottom step in front of Kuroko's place. Kuroko sat at the top one.

"I don't know…he was different before. He used to smile so enthusiastically whenever he thought about upholding justice." Kuroko smiled in response to the memory. The two met at the library, Aomine had to borrow some books to study so he could ace the entrance exam for the police academy. They were shy at first, but they instantly clicked.

"You sound like you love him."

"I did."

Kiyoshi turned so he could view Kuroko's face better. "What changed?"

"I guess we did."

Kiyoshi works as head of the rehabilitation center next to the police station ever since he injured himself in the force. Apparently he entered the police academy a year before Aomine, making him his superior. Kiyoshi would always say something to make him laugh a little, he saw him as a close friend. However, he sometimes had the feeling that they could be more.

**-x-x-**

"Knock knock," the sound of Aomine's voice made Kuroko jump slightly at the odd sound. "Heh, I knew you would be surprised."

"Aomine-kun…Kuroko placed a book into a space on a shelf. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he slowly stepped down the short ladder.

"I just thought the two of us could grab a bite to eat since ya know…it's been a while since we've done anything together. I came to apologize."

Kuroko almost beamed, "Why should I accept?"

"We can go to your favorite Maji burger place."

He knew him too well. "Let me sign out, you can take a seat." He pointed to a spot closest to the front desk, so he could revel in his presence. He nearly broke a sweat trying to maneuver through the dominoes of books so he could finally spend some quality time with him. The last time they had lunch together was when they first started to date.

The two had a good time. It had been a long time since they had a conversation longer than five minutes.

"I miss this," Aomine smiled as the two walked home, hand in hand.

"I do too," Kuroko couldn't help but to smile. He knew they had argued yesterday, but couples are supposed to do it once in a while. If anything, not arguing at all would be a bad sign. His thinking was interrupted once he felt droplets fall on his hair.

"Let's go over there!" Aomine pointed to the nearest shelter. Luckily they were still in an area with stores. They looked at each other, slight soaked. The laughter couldn't be held in for long. The finally stopped once Kuroko sneezed. Aomine bought a black umbrella from a small supermarket across the street. He bought one that would be able to fit both of them. It would really put a damper on their mood if they got wet after buying it.

Once they got home, the two decided to find comfort in each other's arms to warm up their heart and body.

"So the two of you finally did it?" Himuro was shushed by a couple of regulars nearby as they stocked the shelves of returned books. "How was it?"

Kuroko smiled softly, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Nice work Kuroko." He grinned.

**-x-x-**

The two continued to go on dates for the rest of the week. It was like a dream come true. On the last day, Aomine took him to an expensive restaurant and popped the question. "Kuroko…will you marry me?" Aomine dropped to one knee, a small light blue box in his hands. He opened it to reveal a ring that looked beautiful.

"Aomine-kun…I don't know what to say…" Kuroko whispered. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but it was getting better than before.

"You can say yes. I love you Kuroko Tetsuya" Aomine grinned and that was when Kuroko noticed it. The smile he uses whenever he's hiding something from him.

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun," Kuroko shook his head. "I can't." _Stop justifying his actions._

"What? Why?"

"I can't agree to marry someone who can't even ask me without looking guilty of something."

Kuroko didn't bother to see Aomine's reaction. He didn't come home for the night.

**-x-x-**

"Hey," Kiyoshi knocked on Kuroko's door, holding two shakes from Maji Burger, one vanilla and the other chocolate. "Let me in Kuroko."

"Hello…" Kuroko let him in, his eyes brightening once he saw his favorite shake. Not even Aomine bought them by himself.

"I heard about things from Himuro, how are you holding up?"

"I'll live," Kuroko grabbed his shake and started to drink it. He was almost half way through when Kiyoshi decided to drop a bomb.

"Kuroko…there's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" Please don't be a confession.

"I heard that Aomine was fired last week for being late to work too often among other violations."

"What?" Kuroko nearly dropped his shake. "But he didn't tell me anything."

"I wanted him to tell you himself. I'm sorry for keeping it from you."

"It's not your fault Teppei-san."

"Actually there's more." Kiyoshi let Kuroko take a moment to be prepared. "I saw Aomine leave a hotel with a pink haired woman.

**-x-x-**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kuroko walked into the pup that Aomine and his friends frequently crashed every week.

"Tell you what?" Aomine continued to drink his whiskey as he watched the tv above the back of the bar.

"If I had known you were fired from your job, I would have been able to help."

"There's nothing you could've done, Tetsu." Aomine clutched the glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Yes, I could have."

"It's nothing you could have fixed!" He dropped the glass on the carpet of the bar, gaining the attention of everyone there. As long as no hits occur, the bartender wouldn't call the cops. He kept a close eye on the two. "Talking about our feelings won't solve a damn thing. You made that clear last night when you rejected me Tetsu. Instead I find you talking to that Kiyoshi guy again."

"You can't have a relationship without communication." Kuroko glared at him for bringing up his name, "And what about you? I see you with that pink haired girl. Busty like you've always liked them." Kuroko didn't like how jealous he sounded, but he had the right to feel that way.

"Do not bring Satsuki into this." Aomine glared at him.

Kuroko felt his heart shatter. "You…love her."

"No," Aomine shook his head. "I don't."

"You can deny it, but your eyes never lie." Kuroko chuckled darkly under his breath. _"He's never looked at me that way before." _Kuroko ran out of the bar and into the late autumn air.

"Kuroko," Aomine huffed, jogging to catch up with his partner. "There's nothing between Satsuki and I."

"Admit it then. Call her and tell her you don't love her." It was fast, but pain flickered through his eyes. Kuroko laughed, covering his eyes. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Aomine grabbed a cig out of his pocket and lit it with a lighter. He turned around, knowing Kuroko didn't like the smell of smoke. "Not long."

"Define how long."

"…Almost two years."

Kuroko scoffed. Two years? That means he had been cheating since the beginning. "I would have followed you anywhere Aomine-kun…But that just isn't enough for you, is it?" His voice trembled._ "Just say something…"_ Kuroko pleaded, _"Anything would do."_

Smoke continued to rise from the cigarette in Aomine's hand, a habit he promised to have quit years ago. He didn't move an inch.

"I'm tired of trying to justify your actions." Kuroko released the form, it landed between the other's legs. _"Just show me you care Aomine-kun."_ He felt his shell start to chip away. _"A kiss or a hug would be enough. Just take a step towards me and I will jump into your arms."_

Aomine looked up at the gray sky, no sign of a reaction to Kuroko's words.

His confidence crumbled, but his resolution did not. "…Goodbye Aomine-kun," he whispered it so softly that he could barely hear it himself. He turned away as a few drops of water dripped down the side of his face. _"Say something, I'm giving up on you."_ Kuroko didn't bother to wipe his face as his vision blurred. _"SAY SOMETHING!"_

"Kuroko."

He paused, his heart skipping a beat.

"Be careful on your way home."

The hint of a scream stole his breath away. He bit hard on his lip to stop from flinging himself against his chest, continually pounding it to see if he had a heart at all. He honestly wanted to tell him the opposite, but didn't dare to. "I'm…sorry I couldn't get through to you. I hope you live your life well." He opened his black umbrella, the same one the two shared the week before. "Goodbye."

When the sound of Kuroko's steps receded, the rain finally started to fall and so did their walls.

"I'm sorry Kuroko…I knew nothing at all." It didn't matter that he finally said the words he repeated over and over a hundred times in his head, but they wouldn't form on his lips. "I wanted to be the one…the one right for you." He already screwed up once years ago and the realization that he wouldn't get another chance finally dawned on him. Aomine picked up the form that was now drenched to the point where only the bottom remained. Kuroko's signature was proof of their agreement to marriage. "I'm so sorry…" The paper deteriorated and followed the flowing river down through the sewers. "I should have said something…I'm so sorry," he whispered as the cigarette slipped through his fingers along with his first love.

**-x-x-**

"Himuro-kun was right Teppei-kun," Kuroko cried into his chest. "I should have given up on him a long time ago." It could've saved him the heart ache.

"I'm sorry Kuroko," Kiyoshi patted his back. "I'll be the one if you want me to."

"I'm sorry…"

Kiyoshi smiled, "I know. I'll wait however long it'll take. You deserve that Kuroko. You do."

**-x-x-**

The End.


End file.
